


Positive Reinforcement

by unkindravens



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Canon Queer Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkindravens/pseuds/unkindravens
Summary: Based on prompts:"Take off your shirt" and "They're gone"





	Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olivebranchesandredwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/gifts).

> A prompt from Dr Olive like two weeks ago.

David peered through a small opening in the curtains. What the fuck was taking them so long?

“Take your shirt off,” Patrick whined. He stood next to David with his arms around David’s waist, pawing at his tee shirt. A leg wrapped around David’s thighs, and Patrick leaned against the wall for support.

David looked at him. “Okay, you’re like a sex koala, and it needs to stop.”

Patrick lowered his leg, but ran a hand down David’s torso to his pants.

“Ew, please don’t play with my dick while I’m watching my family.”

“You’re the one who asked Stevie for this room,” Patrick purred, licking behind David’s ear. “You knew they lived here.”

“Oh my god, don’t say ‘Stevie’ whilst naked.” Patrick was a nude nuisance. “What are they _ doing _ out there?” His parents and Alexis have been standing at the car for the past five minutes, arguing about something. Alexis’s arms were flailing, but he couldn’t hear anything except the “_Da_-vid” leaving his mother’s mouth. 

He was suddenly aware that Patrick was no longer attached to him. No, Patrick was next to him, one foot on the nightstand.

“Are you _ fingering yourself_?”

Patrick hummed. He took held out two lubed fingers for David to see, then slowly slid them into his ass.

“Jesus Christ.” He heard the muffled sounds of his family and saw the beautiful sight of his boyfriend fucking himself with his fingers. “This is a nightmare,” he muttered.

“Just put on some music.”

“But I’ll still know they’re out there.”

Patrick whispered, “Three fingers,” and David was going to lose his mind.

“They’re gone,” David said, watching the family car drive away. Fucking _ finally_. He turned to Patrick, still with a foot on the nightstand and fingers in his ass.

“You’re a menace,” David grumbled and quickly shed all of his clothing. “Get down here,” he said, pointing to the floor in front of him.

Patrick hit the floor and _ slid _ across the carpet to David. He looked up with what was probably meant to be an innocent smile. It wasn’t.

“Get me hard, since you started without me.”

Patrick grabbed David’s ass and pulled his half-hard cock into his mouth. Patrick groaned around it. He was a sight. His knees slightly spread, hands on David, brow furrowed in concentration. Patrick snuck one of his lubed fingers to David’s hole and pressed. David’s breath hitched and Patrick pushed his finger in. The finger Patrick just had inside himself.

“Okay, that’s it!” David yelled. He yanked Patrick off his dick. “On the bed, on your stomach. Now.”

Patrick grinned and jumped on the bed, ass up and face on a pillow, watching David. He slowly moved his body so his dick dragged against the blanket.

“Nope, stop,” David said. He grabbed a condom and lube.

Patrick flopped on the bed, arms and legs stretched wide.

David knelt over him. “You’ve been impossible since we got here.” He grabbed Patrick’s hip with one hand and spread him open with the other. He dumped lube on his condom-wrapped cock and Patrick’s ass. “You’re so messy.”

David tossed the lube across the room and entered Patrick all at once. He held the position, letting Patrick relax around him.

David leaned over Patrick, chest against his back. “Are you ready?” he growled in Patrick’s ear. Patrick nodded.

David rocked his body against Patrick, slamming into him with each thrust - Patrick better have done good job opening himself up. He moved in quick clips, playing a private game of “how quickly can I make this thirsty bottom come?”

David reached his arm out and grasped one of Patrick’s hands, forcefully entwining their fingers. He wrapped his other hand across Patrick’s throat. He didn’t press, but let Patrick lean into his hand, making himself gasp.

“Are you ready to come for me?” David asked. “You’ve been getting ready for a while.”

Patrick only moaned, pressing against David’s hand. David carefully squeezed around Patrick’s throat.

“You’re gonna come all over this motel blanket because you couldn’t wait five fucking minutes,” David whispered. Patrick whimpered. “Do it,” David hissed.

Patrick started to shake and David moved his hand from his throat to across Patrick’s chest, pulling him closer. “I want this entire motel to hear you.”

Patrick groaned. “Fuck, I’m gonna…” David felt Patrick clench around him as he continued rolling their bodies together. “Shit, I’m coming,” Patrick announced. “Jesus, fuck, I’m coming so hard for you…” his words fell away as he moaned into his pillow.

“Good boy,” David said. He let go of Patrick and planted his hands on either side of Patrick, holding himself up. He slammed himself into Patrick, who was still whimpering beneath him. 

David grunted as he came, making as little sound as possible. He drove into Patrick a few more times before pulling out and rolling off. He tossed the condom and looked at his sweaty partner.

Patrick’s eyes peeked from his pillow and David could tell he was smiling.

“Patrick, have you learned to listen and be patient while I’m busy?”

Patrick scooted closer. “I think that might have been positive reinforcement.” He lifted his head so David could see his smirk. “Oops.”

David reached a hand behind Patrick’s head, pulling their mouths together.

“Such a brat,” David mumbled and brought Patrick’s head to his chest. He stroked Patrick’s arm and kissed the top of his head.

Patrick kicked one leg on the bed in protest.

“See?”

Patrick flung himself completely across David, leg across his abdomen. “Your brat,” he mumbled. David knew he was pouting. He loved positive reinforcement.


End file.
